


Temptation

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, F/M, Religious Guilt, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Private thoughts were one thing. Father Michael was only human, after all. But he didn't think there was any penance large enough to earn forgiveness for this.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnibaby (cannibalbat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalbat/gifts).



> Huge thanks to mothman-tarsus and my other anonymous beta for checking my Catholicism for embarrassing research fails. Hope you like it, carnibaby!

Father Michael extinguished the last of the candles, checking to make sure everything was in order for the night. The church was dark and silent, lit only by streetlights shining through the stained-glass windows, casting spots of multicolored light on the glossy wooden pews. He breathed in the smell of incense and candle smoke, relaxing as he let the troubles of his congregation drift out of his mind, offering them up to God with a quick prayer. When he finished, he gave a small, tired smile and turned to go back up the aisle.

And almost ran right into the figure standing behind him.

“Oh my!” he said, jerking back. It took him a moment to identify the figure in the dim light: Julie Crestew, a local high school student and member of his congregation. She’d been baptized in the church, and her parents had been married there. She was a familiar face, not only from Wednesday Bible study and Sunday Mass, but also recently she’d taken to coming by after school, choosing to do her homework in the small church library or chat with Father Michael in his office. Her home life was currently not very happy; her parents were seeing a church marriage counselor, and the atmosphere at home was strained. He didn’t blame her for wanting to spend time away from it all, and had found her a pleasant conversationalist, full of passion if perhaps a bit lacking in impulse control. And if his eye wandered to where her plaid skirt rode up her thigh when she sat down, or to the swell of her breasts beneath her polo shirt, well, he would keep that between himself and God, and hope that the Lord would be merciful and forgive his shortcomings.

“Julie!” Father Michael said. “What on earth are you doing here? I was just about to go home.”

“I came to see you, Father,” she said, taking a step closer. He noticed that she was not wearing her usual school uniform, but was clad in a red camisole and a very short black skirt. Her perky nipples poked through the thin fabric of her camisole; she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Oh, are you in need of confession?” he asked, trying not to stare at the ample cleavage threatening to spill out of the low-cut camisole. His neglected cock began to stir, and he was glad of the cover provided by his cassock.

“No, Father,” Julie said, smiling. “I haven’t sinned.” She took another step forward, pressing herself right up against him. He willed himself to focus on her eyes instead of the feeling of her flesh against his body, mind scrambling for a way out of the situation without making a scene.

“Is everything all right at home?” he asked. “Are you all right?” There was something off about her, a gleam in the eyes that Father Michael didn’t trust. He tried to take another step backwards, but the altar pressed into his back. 

“I’m wonderful,” Julie said, and then she kissed him.

It had been many years since Father Michael had kissed anyone. For a moment his mind went blissfully blank, and he lost himself in the feel of her lips on his, of her tongue slipping into his mouth. And then the reality of the situation came crashing back to him and he yanked himself away, bending backwards over the altar.

“Julie!” He tried to push her off of him, but she was stronger than she looked, an athlete in her prime, and he didn’t want to hurt her. 

Julie pouted, a square of red light from the window perfectly illuminating her face. “What’s the matter, Father? I know you want me.”

To say otherwise would be a lie. Father Michael licked his lips. “That’s not the issue,” he said. “You’re much too young… it would be highly inappropriate…” His thoughts scattered as she ground against his cock. Surely she could feel how hard he was getting. He tried to will himself to soften, to think of anything other than the warmth of her body.

She laughed, sounding slightly deranged. “I won’t tell anyone,” she said.

“God will know,” Father Michael said firmly, still trying to push her off. He placed his hands on her hips and managed to shove her back a step, but she recovered quickly and caught him before he could slide out of her grasp.

Julie affected a hurt expression. “Be gentle, Father,” she said. “I don’t want a bruise. People might start asking questions. They wouldn’t understand. My parents already think I spend too much time with you. My mom says the way you look at me creeps her out, but Dad says she’s just looking for trouble. We don’t want them to get any ideas.”

Father Michael fought down the first stirrings of panic that began to slice through the haze of lust and humiliation. Was he really so obvious with his thoughts? She wasn’t wrong that if anyone found out, he would be blamed. “Julie,” he said, trying another tactic, “you’re a beautiful young woman, and I do care about you a lot. But l’ve made vows to God, including a vow of chastity. You wouldn’t ask me to break a promise to God, would you?”

Julie wasn’t giggling any more. “I told you, Father,” she said. “God won’t mind. He told me.”

Father Michael paused. “He... told you.”

Julie nodded. “He came to me while I slept, and He told me that we were meant to be joined, to become as one flesh. It’s part of His plan. You’re always talking about His plan, Father. Where’s your faith?”

It was worse than he’d feared. He could not believe that God’s plan could include something so perverted as this. The Devil had tempted her to sin, it was the only explanation for her delusions. Father Michael opened his mouth to argue, but she silenced him with another kiss, trapping him between her warm body and the edge of the altar, which was digging uncomfortably into his back. As if on its own accord, he felt his body responding to her, kissing her back, wanting to fall into the softness and comfort that she promised. He felt a hand on the zipper of his pants and tried to flinch away, but with the altar at his back, there was nowhere else for him to go. He hadn’t even noticed Julie unbuttoning the front of his cassock. Her deft fingers slipped his pants over his hips and they dropped to the floor. His boxers soon followed.

He felt exposed, pants around his ankles, cassock half-open and splayed across the altar around him, his embarrassingly hard cock laid bare for God and Julie to see. She stroked it gently, almost tentatively.

“I knew you felt it too,” Julie said, running her index finger down his cock. An embarrassing whine escaped his throat at the teasing touch. “You’re so silly, Father. I’ve seen the way you look at me. It’s so obvious how much you wanted me. And now we can be together the way we were meant to.”

He couldn’t blame the Devil for this. It was his own filthy flesh that had corrupted this innocent youth. His sinful gaze had infected her. He tried to speak, to justify or to plead, but no words escaped. “You know, l’ve never done this before?” Julie continued. “I wasn’t sure what I was waiting for. Until I came back from spending the summer at cheer camp and I saw the way you looked at me and I knew you were the one. We were always meant to be.”

“Can I suck your dick?” she asked. “I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Julie, please,” he rasped out. Please, no, he meant, but she dropped to her knees, as he had seen her do in prayer so many times before, and wrapped her juicy red lips around the head of his cock.

He felt his legs turn to water at just that first touch, and he gripped the edge of the altar to keep himself upright. Julie moved slowly, licking up and down the side of his shaft.

She took the head in her mouth again, sliding her tongue against the underside and worrying at his slit. It had been so long since he’d felt this, sensations reduced to dim memories until he’d convinced himself he wasn’t missing anything. Now pleasure raced up and down his spine like an electric shock, pooling warmth low in his stomach, and he knew he’d been fooling himself this whole time.

How could religious ecstasy ever compare to the base pleasures of the flesh?

Julie, bored now with playing with his head, opened her mouth wider and tried to take his whole length. Almost immediately she choked and pulled back, her teeth catching on the delicate skin and making him yelp.

“Sorry,” Julie said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “It’s not as easy as it looks.” She pressed a gentle kiss of apology to the spot she had scraped and then took him into her mouth again. This time, she managed to take it until he hit the back of her throat. She worked her tongue across the underside of his shaft, sucking slowly and clumsily, drool running over the sides and dripping onto his thighs. Father Michael used all his willpower to keep himself from bucking his hips, forcing himself farther down her throat, chasing the promise of guilty pleasure.

He wasn’t sure how long he would last. He could feel his orgasm building, decades of frustration ready to burst free given the slightest chance. “Julie,” he panted, “Julie, I’m going to—“

She slid off his cock with a slurp, and he whined involuntarily at the lack of contact, his long-awaited orgasm denied. His knees buckled, and he sank to the floor.

“I want you in me,” Julie said. She hiked her skirt up until it bunched around her waist. She wasn’t wearing panties. She straddled Father Michael, seating herself in his lap and throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and clumsily explored. His cock ached as she ground against it, desperate for release. He tried to beg, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but she swallowed his pleas as easily as she’d swallowed his cock.

Still kissing him, she lifted her hips and then settled down onto his cock, eventually guiding it into her pussy with her hand. She was so wonderfully warm and wet, absolutely dripping, that he slid into her without much trouble at all. He groaned into her mouth, his head thumping back against the altar. 

She began to move, rocking her hips, making small movements up and down on him, and it was maddening the way it felt so good and yet still not enough. He felt his own hips begin to jerk, finding her rhythm and matching it. He couldn’t control it, couldn’t stop his traitorous body from responding, couldn’t hold out any more as he thrust in and out of her as she slid herself up and down. She threw her head back and moaned, low and sweet, and the sound tipped him over the edge and he was coming, back arching, spurting into her in a great hot gush, years of repressed desire wrung out of him by her pussy.

She hardly seemed to notice, lost in her own pleasure, and she kept moving as he slumped back against the altar. The warm, pleasurable sensation faded to overstimulation, but his powerful orgasm had robbed him of the ability to speak and he let his mind drift away as she continued to use him.

Eventually Julie came as well, shuddering and shouting, and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. She gave him another sloppy kiss, and paused to look into his eyes. 

“I knew you were the one,” she said. “I felt it, just now. It was His will, Father, just like I told you. Didn’t you feel it too?”

It wasn’t God’s will. It was nothing but his own selfish flesh. How could he be forgiven for this? He’d not only broken his vows, but now he had turned an innocent to sin, and there was not a penance in the world that could absolve him.

He bowed his head and wept, clinging to Julie. She stroked her fingers through his hair, and he hated how good it felt.


End file.
